Shrek: NCIS Style
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: Once upon a time there was a lovely director, but she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a warehouse, guarded by a terrible fierce Mossad assassin. AU shrek parody
1. Wanted Agents

**Shrek: NCIS Style**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Jibbs and Tiva, with very, very SMALL hints of McAbby and Kari if you squint. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Shrek belongs to DreamWorks and NCIS belongs to Don Bellisario and a bunch of other people. **

**A/N: This idea came to me while I was watching Shrek. I love that movie. Anyway, I thought of how perfect the story is for Jenny and Gibbs, and then I decided to write it out, so here it is. Please Review after! Oh, and this is TOTAL AU!!!!! TRUST ME ON THAT ONE! s**

**Chapter One: Wanted Agents**

_Once upon a time there was a lovely director, but she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a warehouse, guarded by a terrible fierce Mossad assassin. Many brave agents attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the Assassin keep, in the highest room of the warehouse, for true love and true love's first kiss. _

Leroy Jethro Gibbs picked up the piece of paper lying by his small hut. It read, "Wanted: Government Agents. Reward!" He sighed and threw it away. "Ridiculous," he muttered.

"All right, this one's full. Take it away," a man said, signaling the driver to go. The van was filled up with as many agents that could possibly fit in there.

"And what have we got here?" Eli David asked.

"This NCIS employee," the man said.

"I'm not an NCIS employee! I'm a coroner!" Jimmy Palmer said.

"Do you not work at NCIS?" Eli David asked.

"Yes, but—"

"Good enough," Eli said. "Twenty dollars for the NCIS coroner. Take him away!" he ordered, giving the man his money. A couple of guards came over and took Palmer away.

"No, please, don't do this!"

"Next," Eli said.

A man walked up and started talking to Eli.

"I''m sorry, Jeanne," Tony said. "I can't help it if I'm so annoying. Look, I can change. Please, give me another chance!"

"Oh, shut up!" Jeanne said, obviously annoyed with him.

Tony shut up, wishing he had taken up a career in basketball.

"Next!" Eli said.

Jeanne and Tony walked up.

"Well," Jeanne said. "I've got an annoying NCIS agent." She shoved Tony forward.

"That's good for forty bucks… if you can prove it," Eli said.

Jeanne smiled. "Of course. Go ahead, Tony, show him your badge."

Tony stood there, not doing anything. Eli stared at him, waiting for him to show him the badge.

"Well?" Eli asked.

"He's just… he doesn't want to leave. He really is quite the agent." She turned to Tony. "Show him your badge, you boneheaded dumb—"

"I've heard enough. Take her away," Eli said.

"What? No! You're making a big mistake!" Jeanne said as the guards took her off the lot.

Tony quickly flashed his badge in Eli's face. "Tata, loser!" He ran off while Eli shouted at the guards to go and catch him.

Tony ran through the woods. He looked behind him and suddenly ran into something — or more of someone. That someone turned around as Tony gazed up at him. The guy gave Tony a hard glare when shouting was heard right behind Tony. He quickly hid behind the man.

Eli quickly stopped in his tracks when he saw the man. "You there, Special Agent," he said.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"By the order of Director Vance, I am authorized to place you _both_ under arrest and transport you to a designated facility."

"Really?" the man asked, showing mock concern. "You and what army?"

Eli ran off when he noticed no one was with him.

Tony started laughing. "We showed them." He noticed that the man was walking off. "Hey, wait up!" He quickly caught up with the man. "That was really cool back there. Wonderful! I mean, those guys were

all tough and cool until you showed up, then they were screaming like little girls through the woods."

"Uh… yeah," the man said.

The two continued walking through the woods.

"It's so good to be away from that woman," Tony said, sighing.

"Why don't you go commemorate this with your own friends?"

"I don't have any friends. Man, I have a great idea! I'll stick with you! I mean, you're an agent, too, and together we can get anybody that tries to even get us."

The man turned around, putting a gun to Tony's forehead.

"Wow!" Tony said. "That was so cool! The way you handled that thing so silently!"

"You mean you're not scared?"

"No, not really," Tony said. "Hey, I never caught your name."

"Uh.. Gibbs," the man said.

"Gibbs?" Tony repeated. "Well, I'm Tony DiNozzo, nice to meet you. You know what I like about you? You've got that kind of attitude where you don't care about what anybody says. That's just so righteous."

They walked up to a small hut. "What is that?" Tony asked. "This barely even qualifies as a house!"

"This is where I live," Gibbs said.

"Oh, well, it's really quite nice," Tony said.

Gibbs slapped the back of his head, smirking slightly.

"I mean, you're the only one living here. You don't look like the partying type or anything like that."

"I like to keep things private," Gibbs said, walking up to the door.

"Can I.. uh.. stay with you?" Tony asked. "Please?"

"No," Gibbs stated simply, opening up the door and walking inside. Tony followed him in.

"Oh, c'mon, I don't want to go anywhere! They're hunting down agents! I can't defend myself like you! Please, let me stay, please, please!"

"Fine! But only tonight!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" Tony said, running into the bedroom and sprawling across the bed. "We can talk about all kinds of things! You know, I used to be a basketball player, but then I switched to the Baltimore Police Department, and then I went on to become the NCIS agent I am today. What about you, what's your life story?"

Gibbs stared at him hard. Tony started to shrink back. "You," Gibbs said, "couch!" He pointed towards the living room.

"Right.. uh… sorry," Tony said, heading into the living room. "I guess I'll, uh, see you tomorrow morning. 'Night." Gibbs slammed the living room door behind him.

Later, Gibbs heard a noise outside his bedroom. He sighed, figuring it was Tony. He grabbed the gun and slowly opened the door to see three people walking around. Each of them had a pair of sunglasses on and a walking stick. Gibbs figured that they were blind.

"Well, then," one of them said in a Scottish accent. "I believe this is the right place, but do we have a choice?"

"It's not the same as our home, but I think it'll do," the woman said, running into the wall. She had dark brown hair.

The other man, an African-American by the looks of it, knocked over an umbrella. "Oh, dear," he said.

"Gerald, is that you?" the woman asked when he ran into her.

"Jordan, how did you know?" Gerald asked.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted, his gun armed and ready. "What are you doing in my house?"

The three of them jumped and ran around the house, bumping into each other and bumping into seven men carrying a casket with some chick lying in it. They placed it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"We were going to put her in the bed," one of them explained, "but Mr. Kort got there first."

Gibbs gave them a confused look before rushing into his bedroom. A man, Mr. Kort, was lying in the bed and flipping through a book. "What?" he asked.

Gibbs growled and back to the kitchen. He looked outside his window and noticed there was over a hundred agents standing around and in his house. "What are you doing in my house?" he screamed, loud enough for everyone to hear him and quiet down.

"Director Vance," an Asian woman said. "He ordered us to go here."

Gibbs sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "Who knows where this… Vance guy is? Anyone?"

"Oh, I do!" Tony said.

"Does anyone else know where he is? C'mon, don't be shy!"

"I do, I do!"

Gibbs groaned. "All right, fine. Attention all government agents. Do not get cozy! You will _not _be staying here long. I'm going to go see this Vance guy right now and get you all out of my life and back to your lifestyles!"

The crowd of agents erupted in cheer. "Hey, Tony," Gibbs said. Tony straightened up and looked at him. "You're with me."

Tony smiled. "Yeah!"

Gibbs and Tony set off on the way to find Vance.

**A/N: Well, I hate the ending, but I like the chapter itself. Please review! ^_^**


	2. Finding A Lady Director

**Chapter Two: Finding A Lady Director**

"Ready to tell us where they are?" Vance asked his captive prisoner.

"I'll never tell you!" Abigail Sciuto said, spitting at his feet. The spit missed and hit the floor of the interrogation room.

Vance's face turned grim. "I've tried to be fair to you. My patience is wearing thin!" Vance yelled, grabbing one of her pigtails. "Tell me, or I'll—"

"No, not the pigtails!" Abby yelled. "Not my perfect pigtails!"

"Then tell me who's hiding them!"

"Okay," Abby said. "Fine. Do you know the farmer?"

"In the dell?" Vance asked.

"No, no, not him. The one with the dog."

"Named Bingo?"

"Yes, him," Abby said, sniffling slightly.

"Yes, of course I know that farmer."

"Well, you see, she's.. uh.. married to the farmer man."

"She's what?" Vance asked in an outraged voice.

The door opened up at that moment and Eli walked in. "We have him, sir."

"Good, good," Vance said, smiling. "Get him in here."

A couple of Eli's men dragged in a man carrying a briefcase. They sat him down in a chair across from Abby.

"Timothy McGee," Vance stated.

"Don't tell him anything, Timmy!" Abby shouted.

Vance growled and snapped his fingers. Eli came in and took Abby out of the interrogation room. "No!" she shouted. You could hear her screams down the hall as they took her back to her cell.

"Right," Vance said. "McGee, you are the world's finest computer analyst and one of the best psychics in the world. Aren't I the best director of the world?"

"Well, technically you're not the director of the world yet," McGee said.

Vance whirled around. "Excuse me?"

"Well, not yet, at least," McGee stuttered. "But.. but… you can become one. All you have to do is marry another director." McGee pulled a file out of his briefcase. "So, just sit back and meet our eligible bachelorette directors."

Vance smiled, sitting down in the chair that Abby had vacated. Eli came back in and stood by the door with the other guard, Ari. A few other men came in as well.

McGee held up a picture of a brunette with soft eyes. "Uh.. our first bachelorette director used to protect the president. She likes mysterious men with that nice tang of humor in them. Give it up for Kate Todd." He pulled out another photo of a blonde chick. "Our second bachelorette director is from the land of Hawaii. She used to work for the army and she loves to hang out in hot-tubs. Give it up for Hollis Mann." McGee's voice got darker as he pulled out the next photo of a red-headed woman with emerald green eyes. "Bachelorette director number three is a fiery redhead guarded away in a warehouse by a terrifying Mossad Assassin. But don't worry, she can shoot like a sniper and loves to drink bourbon. Give it up for Jenny Shepard. Now which one will it be, one, two, or three?"

"Pick one!" Ari shouted.

"No, three!" Eli said. "Three!"

The rest of the people there all were shouting, "Three!" as well.

"Number three!" Vance declared.

"Director Vance, you've chosen Director Shepard."

Vance smiled, wondering how he'd find someone to go get her.

"I should mention something, though," McGee said. "You see, at night—"

"A tournament!" Vance said, oblivious to what McGee was saying. He turned to Eli. "Gather your best, for tomorrow we find out who is going to embark on this journey!" He turned to McGee. "Thank you!"

"But after sunset—"

"Be quiet!" Vance said. "I'll have this Jenny for my wife. Finally, the world will have the perfect Director!"

**A/N: I really do suck at endings. Oh well. Please review!!! It'd make me extra happy!!!!! :D I already have the next… three or four (I can't count at the moment) chapters written, and I'll be updating every day or so. After that, I might not update as frequently because right now I'm on vacation, so I have a LOT of free time. **

**REVIEWS:**

**Yoto-Ziva-Blye - Thank you so much for your review!! It makes me feel all delightedly happy inside!! Don't worry, Ziva will turn up in about Chapter 5. **

**black widow mistress - thanks so much!!! I appreciate your review!!**


	3. The Tournament

**Chapter Three: The Tournament**

"See, there it is," Tony said, pointing at the large building. "That's where Vance is."

Gibbs grumbled. The two walked through the doors and continued on.

"Hey, check this out!" Tony said, pointing towards a 'pull here' sign. He ran over to it and pulled on the lever.

The thing opened up and started singing.

"Welcome to D.C. such a flawless town. Here we have some rules let us lay them down. Don't make waves, pay the fine, and we'll get along fine. D.C. is a perfect place. Always shine up the brass, in the bathroom wipe your… face… D.C. is, D.C. is, D.C. is a flawless place!"

Tony and Gibbs stared at the box-like thing while it closed, the song ending.

"What the hell?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's do that again!" Tony said excitedly.

"No, no, no!" Gibbs shouted. "No," he whispered.

A trumpet fanfare sounded and the two agents heard cheering coming from what looked like a stadium. They walked towards the sound, hearing a deep voice talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you, thank you," the man said. "I, Director Vance, am holding this tournament to find the best knight to go forth on this journey to rescue Director Shepard from the warehouse she is being kept in. The winner shall have the honor of setting forth on such a journey. Some of you may die, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make." The crowd cheered again.

Gibbs and Tony walked through the arena, ignoring all the murmurs of the crowd.

"Ack! What is that?" Vance asked, pointing at Gibbs and Tony. "Agents!" The guards around him drew out their guns and pointed them at Gibbs and Tony. "Alright, new plan! The one who kills the agents will be named champion! Have at him!"

"Oh, hang on now," Gibbs said, backing away, Tony doing the same beside him. They ran into the large barrel of bourbon. Gibbs grabbed a pint of it and asked, "Can't we just settle this over a drink?" The mob drew closer. "No?" Gibbs asked. "Have it your way," he said, chugging down the bourbon. He kicked the barrel open and it started spraying bourbon everywhere. "C'mon!"

One of the men charged forward towards Gibbs. Gibbs drew his leg up in the air and round-house kicked the man, who fell down, bleeding and unconscious. Another man came charging and Gibbs got him into a headlock.

"Over here, Gibbs!" Tony shouted. Gibbs brought the man over and Tony let out a punch to his jaw, breaking it. "Yaya!"

"Tony, down!" Gibbs shouted. Tony immediately dropped to the ground. Gibbs sent out a kick to the man's stomach behind Tony, knocking him down.

"Gibbs!" Tony warned. Gibbs turned around just in time to see another guy land on him. Gibbs quickly flipped the guy over on his back and grabbed him, pulling him up before punching him back down.

Gibbs got up on a small box as two more guys came charging up. Tony got rid of one. Gibbs jumped and landed on the other as two more came running up. Gibbs grabbed one of the man's arms and swung him around, hitting the other guy, before he let go and watched the man fly a few feet, hitting a post. Tony gave one swift kick to his head, terminally knocking him out. Gibbs looked around, ready for the next attack, when he realized that all of the guys were taken care of.

Vance groaned. This was not how he expected this to turn out. Wait a minute… maybe he could use this to his advantage. "Congratulations!" he said. "You are the champion!"

The crowd cheered. Gibbs looked around, wondering what the hell he was talking about. He looked at Tony, who just shrugged, obviously confused about this as well.

"You have won the honor of embarking on a nobel quest!" Vance said, smiling.

"Quest?" Gibbs asked. "I'm already on a quest. A quest to get my house back! A house that _you _flooded with a bunch of government agents!"

Vance thought about that for a moment. "Alright, Agent Gibbs, I'll make you a deal. If you go on this quest for me, you can have back your house the way it was before the agents went there."

"Everything will be back to normal?" Gibbs interrogated.

"Yes. Everything, down to the sawdust in your basement."

Gibbs stood, thinking it over. "Alright, fine. What is this quest you want me to do?"

**A/N: And the journey begins!!! Please review!!! It'd make me a happy girl! *_* **

**REVIEWS:**

**Special Agent Stace = thanks for the review!!!**

**AthosionWarrior = thank you so much! Love your penname, btw!**

**LittleHogwartsGirl = Thanks!!!!!! **

**Lulibelle = Thanks for reading! And I was considering doing your request as it is, along with other little fairy tale assortments. Any specific pairing you'd prefer? I'll be sure to tell you when I write them. Is this your penname?**

**Yoto-Ziva-Blye = of course you have to love McGee!!! Thank you!!1**

**RufusratlovesAM = Thanks very much!!!**


	4. The Journey to Find the Director

**Chapter Four: The Journey to Find the Princess**

"So let me guess this straight, you're only going on this quest to save this Director chick so that Vance will give you back your house?" Tony asked as he and Gibbs walked through the cornfield. Gibbs gave him another glare. "Right… I don't get it, though. Why don't you just pull some of that agent stuff you have on him?"

"Oh, and you know what? Maybe I could've decapitated the entire city. Shot everyone down and cut out their tongues, wearing them as accessories. Does that sound good to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh.. no, not really," Tony said.

"There's a lot more to being an agent than you think, Tony," Gibbs stated.

"Example?"

"Example?" Gibbs repeated. He thought. "Okay, uh, agents are like onions."

"They stink?"

"Yes.. no!"

"Oh, they make you cry."

"No!"

"Ohh, you leave them out in the sun and they get all brown and start sprouting little white hairs."

"NO! Layers! Onions have layers, AGENTS have layers, onions have layers… you get it, we both have layers!"

"But not everyone likes onions."

"I don't care what everyone likes. Agents are like onions, end of story, bye-bye!" Gibbs said, walking off.

"You know what everyone does like?" Tony asked. "Twinkies. I mean, have you ever met somebody who says they don't like twinkies? You can't resist the urge to eat those things. Twinkies are the most delicious thing on the whole damn planet. You know what I saying?"

Gibbs sighed. "You know, I think I preferred the silence."

Tony ignored his statement. "Do you have a tissue or something, cause I'm slobbering just thinking about twinkies."

Gibbs moaned. This was like his own personal hell… only worse.

They continued on through more fields before they finally hit civilization. They took the subway downtown and then took a train for the next hour.

The two agents got up to a large hill that looked as though it would lead into a valley.

Gibbs smiled as Tony's nose wrinkled. "What's the matter? Don't like the smell?"

"What is that?"

"It's the natural scent of warehouse," Gibbs commented sarcastically, starting to walk up the hill.

"Are you sure you didn't just rip one?" Tony asked, following him.

Gibbs laughed. "Trust me, if it were me… you'd be dead."

They got to the top and looked over into the valley below. A single warehouse stood by itself. There was a small bridge leading over to it. "We're here."

**A/N: I know, really short, but there's not much to put in the journey part… that I can think of at the moment. Next chapter will be much longer! I promise! And it's going to be really cool because you get to meet Ziva and Jenny!! Not to mention the funniness in it. Please review! :]**

**REVIEWS:**

**Myrle16 = Sorry I forgot to answer this on the last chapter. I thought I had all the reviews but I accidentally missed yours. Thank you so much for it, though!! And what do you mean by "hinky?"**

**Lulibelle = thanks for the review and as soon as I'm done with this story I'll start working on your suggestion. **

**Special Agent Stace = Thanks!! I appreciate you not trying to wake my household up. :D And I'm imagining Gibbs and Tony talking with Shrek and Donkey voices, too. It's hard not to, especially when I'm watching Shrek while writing this, making the characters a little off, since Tony doesn't exactly talk like Eddie Murphy. **

**LittleHogwartsGirl = thanks so much!!!! **

**black widow mistress = thanks a lot! that comment means so much to me!**

**Levana Fay = thanks!! and shh... don't spoil anything... **


	5. Rescuing the Director

**Chapter Five: Rescuing the Director**

Tony and Gibbs walked over to the bridge and started to cross. Tony was shaking the whole time.

"Hey, DiNozzo, stop shaking the bridge!" Gibbs said.

"Sorry, Gibbs, I'm just not that good with heights," Tony said.

"Don't look down."

"Right… don't look down, don't look down. Don't look down." Tony quickly scampered across the remaining two feet and landed on the other side, where he sighed with relief. "Land!"

Gibbs chuckled. The two walked through the doors cautiously.

"So where is this Mossad assassin dude anyway?" Tony asked, jumping away at the sight of a decaying, dead body.

"Inside, protecting the Director." He noticed Tony's jump. "Are you afraid of a dead body?"

"No, I'm just afraid of the guy that did this," Tony said. "I mean, it's reasonable to be afraid of some dude that can kill you with one flick of their wrist and eat you or something."

"Eat me?"

"Well… not you in particular, but yes, eat you."

Gibbs smirked. "I highly doubt that the Mossad officer eats people."

"You never know, Gibbs, you never know."

"Shut up," Gibbs said, grabbing a bullet resistant vest from a dead body. "Listen, go and find some stairs."

Tony looked at him, confused. "I thought we were looking for the director?"

"The director will be up the stairs in the highest room of the warehouse. I'm going to go look for this Mossad assassin."

"Yes, sir!" Tony saluted, walking off to find the stairs. "Oh, I'll find those stairs. And I'll kick their booty, too. Don't mess with me. I'm the stairs master."

He was so engulfed in trying to find the stairs that he didn't notice the figure creeping up behind him.

Gibbs noticed the stairway leading up to the highest room. "Well, at least we know where the director is, but where's the—"

"ASSASSIN!" He heard Tony shouting. He turned to see Tony running from a lithe figure with a mask covering her whole head. The assassin figure aimed a shot at Tony but missed as Tony fell onto his face. He scrambled up onto his feet.

"Go!" Gibbs shouted. "I'll handle the assassin."

Tony started running, but he stopped at the doorway, not wanting to leave Gibbs. Gibbs didn't notice that he stayed. He attempted to kick the assassin down when the figure grabbed his foot and flung him around, sending him hurtling up the stairs and crashing into one of the rooms.

Tony watched as Gibbs was flung up the stairs. Geez, this dude had power in him! The Mossad assassin turned to face Tony. He turned to start running again, but the figure easily (and gracefully, for that matter) cornered him. Tony shrank back into the corner, knowing there was no way getting past this guy.

"Ooh, what a large blade you got there," Tony said, pointing at the knife the figure was holding. The figure held it up, ready to slash at Tony. "I mean, I mean a nice, shiny blade. I know you probably hear this from your.. uh.. kill, but you must use something really nice to shine that baby up. She looks amazing!"

The figure tilted its head and took off the mask, letting a cascade of dark hair fall down.

"You're… a… a _girl _assassin," Tony said. "I mean, of _course_ you're a girl assassin because you're just reeking of feminine beauty." The girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Tony."

The girl came up to him and grabbed his hands, hauling him up. She stood a couple of inches below Tony. "Ziva," she said.

"Listen, I've gotta go help my friend out—" Tony started, but Ziva swiftly dragged him with her to a room on the opposite side of the warehouse. "No, no," Tony said. "Gibbs!" he called out.

Jenny sat up, startled when a man came flying through the wall. Had a director finally gotten past the Mossad assassin and come to save her? As the man started to shake off the dust, Jenny lay back in her bed and grabbed a bouquet of flowers, holding it to her chest in a picture perfect scene. She pursed her lips slightly as she heard the man walk over to her. All of a sudden, she was being shaken.

"Wake up!" the man shouted.

Jenny opened her eyes to see a man with cobalt eyes and gray hair. This was her true love? "What?" she asked.

"Are you Director Jenny Shepard?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Good," the man said. "Now let's go!" He tugged Jenny up so she was standing. She shrieked in surprise.

"Wait!" Jenny said as they ran out of the room. "Shouldn't this be a more romantic moment?"

"Sorry, lady, but our time is cut short," the man replied.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Gibbs," he said.

"Gibbs," Jenny repeated.

He stopped and let go of her hand, heading in the opposite direction of the exit.

Jenny got confused. "The exit's over there," she said, pointing at the doors.

"I have to save my friend," Gibbs said.

"Didn't you slave the assassin?"

Gibbs looked slightly sheepish. "Not really. I didn't exactly have time."

"What kind of director are you?" Jenny asked.

"Uh… well.. I'm not exactly a… you know what, never mind," Gibbs said, pushing open the door that he was positive Tony was being held in.

"Yeah, hey, slow down," Tony said. He was tied up in a chair while Ziva walked around him. "I think, you know, you should get to know somebody over a long period of time before you start.. you know… getting physical. I don't mean to insult you, no, quite the opposite, but uh… I just.. I don't know if I'm ready for this kind of thing, you know what I mean?"

Ziva just smiled and said something in Hebrew as she stood behind Tony. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Hey, that is unwanted physical contact!" Tony said. Tony noticed that Gibbs was creeping around in the shadows. "Listen, I'd really love to stay and chat, but I have to go…"

Just as he finished saying that, Gibbs grabbed some long, extra rope and looped it around her. He tied the other end to a sturdy post. "C'mon!" he yelled, grabbing Tony's arm and tugging him away while Ziva chased after them.

They ran up to some redheaded chick, who Tony presumed was the director. Gibbs yelled at her to start running. The three of them ran out the warehouse. Ziva tried to chase them for as long as she could, but the rope wouldn't let her go beyond the exit.

They ran out of the exit, up the hill, and down the other side.

"You did it!" Jenny yelled excitedly. "You rescued me!"

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah, now let's go."

"But this is supposed to be romantic! We'd swing from the window onto his motorcycle and then we'd share a romantic kiss before driving off into the sunset!"

Gibbs looked alarmed. "Kiss you?" Jenny nodded. He looked at Tony. "That wasn't in the job description!"

"Maybe it's a bonus!" Tony said.

"You must know how it goes," Jenny said. "A director is locked away in the room, guarded by an assassin, is rescued by a brave director, and then they share true love's first kiss."

Tony laughed again. "Wait a minute… you think Gibbs is your true love?"

Jenny looked embarrassed. "Well… yes."

The two agents exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"Let's just say… I'm not your type," Gibbs said.

"But Director Gibbs—"

Tony interrupted her. "Director?" He started laughing. "You think Gibbs is a director?"

"Yes," Jenny stated simply.

They both started laughing, and Gibbs took out his badge, showing her it.

"You're… an agent," Jenny said slowly.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders in a slightly apologetic way. "Sorry, lady. Listen, I was sent to rescue you by Director Vance. He's the one that wants to marry you."

"Why couldn't he rescue me?"

"Good question. You should ask him that when we get there."

"This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be an agent! You can tell this Director Vance that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here!" She sat down in defiance.

"Oh no you don't," Gibbs said. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Sorry, director."

"Put me down!" Jenny yelled. "This is not proper, now put me down!"

Gibbs exchanged an amused smirk with Tony. This was going to be one hell of a journey back to D.C.

**A/N: Like the nice length? The next chapter's even longer. And we have a few more surprise guests. Please review! :P**

**REVIEWS:**

**Special Agent Stace = OH, okay. Well, no matter what, don't wake anybody up. :P And I don't quite know the natural scent of a warehouse… Hmm…. Maybe dust or something. Or that fumey smell from the fumes. No, wait, that's a factory. Never mind. ANYWAY, thanks for your review!!!**

**Levana Fay = Thanks for the review!! I hope this is soon enough!!**

**Aunt Kitty = It's a cat's job to think their owners are nuts. My cat does!! Thanks for your review!!**

**oldmoviewatcher = thanks for your review!!! btw, your penname makes me think of Tony!! ;)**

**LittleHogwartsGirl = thanks for your review!!! I'll update tomorrow most likely!! **

**black widow mistress = I think a LOT of people would be huge fans of Shrek if this was it. Especially Jibbs lovers!!! thanks for your review!!!**


	6. On the Road Again

**Chapter Six: On the Road Again**

"Okay, so, say there's this woman that digs you but you don't really like her _that _way. How do you let her down real easy so her feelings aren't hurt and you don't get sliced and diced?" Tony asked Jenny.

"Tell her that it wasn't meant to be," Jenny said. "Everyone knows that when you find your true love, you'll immediately know it."

Gibbs shifted her on his shoulder before dropping her to the ground. She shrieked and glared at Gibbs. He just smiled back.

"What can you tell me about this Director Vance?" Jenny asked as she got up. "What's he like?"

"Let's just say… he's a bit of a… he's nice, I guess you could say," Tony said.

"Really?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah… of.. course."

"You can do all the judging when you see him tomorrow," Gibbs said.

Jenny glanced at the sun slowly setting. "Tomorrow?" she asked. "It'll take that long?" Gibbs nodded. "Shouldn't we stop to make camp?"

"That'll make it take twice as long!" Gibbs protested.

"But there are… rogue agents in the woods!"

"Nobody will be crossing me," Gibbs said. "I've been an agent for over fifteen years."

Jenny sighed. "Listen, I need to find somewhere to camp NOW!" She shouted the last part.

Gibbs and Tony exchanged worried looks before they continued on, finally finding a nice place to stay for the night. It was a small cave that could easily fit the three of them.

"Don't you think we should get her something more?" Tony asked. "She is a director after all."

"It's fine," Jenny said, glancing at the sun as it went down farther beyond the horizon. "It just needs a door," she said, grabbing a piece of very large bark. She closed herself in. "Goodnight!"

Gibbs and Tony stood on the outside. Gibbs exhaled loudly and started to make a fire a few feet from the cave. Tony helped in finding some firewood. They went stargazing after and Gibbs showed Tony the NCIS agents in the stars.

"See there?" he asked, pointing to the sky. "That's Mike Franks. The greatest agent NCIS has ever known."

"Cool," Tony whispered in complete awe. He looked over at Gibbs and noticed a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Gibbs' face went back to neutral. "Nothing, Tony."

"Are you hiding something?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, this is another one of those onion things, isn't it?"

"No, this is one of those drop-it and leave it alone things!" Gibbs shouted.

"Why don't you want to talk about?"

"Why do you _want_ to talk about?"

"Who are you trying to keep out?"

"Everything, okay?" Gibbs sighed, standing up and sitting on a rock a few feet away.

"See, now we're getting somewhere."

Neither of the agents noticed Jenny opened up the door and peek her head out, watching them.

"Just drop it, okay?"

"What's the matter, Gibbs, why are you so mean to the whole world?" Tony asked, walking over to Gibbs.

"I used to be a sniper for the Marines. I had to leave my wife and daughter at home while I was overseas in Kuwait. Shannon… she saw something she shouldn't have, and she reported it. The man came back and killed her and Kelly."

"I'm so sorry," Tony said.

"Don't apologize," Gibbs said, "it's a sign of weakness."

Tony looked back up at the stars. "Are they up there?"

"Yeah, they are," Gibbs said. "There're over there. See the two that are very close together?"

Tony looked at where Gibbs was pointing. "Yeah, yeah, I see them."

"That's them."

"Which one's that?" Tony asked, pointing at the largest one in the sky.

"That's the moon," Gibbs said, chuckling.

"Right… I knew that…."

Jenny woke up the next morning and crept out of the cave slowly. Gibbs and Tony were fast asleep by a dead fire. She decided she'd might as well go for a quick walk in the woods. She danced around merrily and started singing. A bird joined in with her, echoing what she did. Jenny sang a pitch so high that the bird exploded.

"Oh…" Jenny said, startled. She looked at the three eggs in the nest below it and got an idea.

Gibbs woke up to the smell of eggs frying. He sat up, sniffing, and noticed that Jenny had her back to him and was bent over the fire. He nudged Tony awake and Jenny turned around, smiling.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully. "I made some breakfast."

The three sat and ate their eggs with delight, then they continued on with their journey.

About fifteen minutes after they started, Gibbs let out a large burp. "Gibbs!" Tony said. "That is no way to act in front of a director!"

Jenny let out a burp herself. The two agents looked at her. "You're not exactly what I thought you'd be," Gibbs commented.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them," Jenny said, giving him a slightly flirtatious smile. She started skipping and singing softly.

All of a sudden, a figure came swinging down from the trees, grabbing Jenny around the waist and pulling her aside.

"What the—?" Gibbs started to ask.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked the man.

"Fear not, my lady, I am your savior, and I have just rescued you from this…" the man paused, kissing her hand. He smiled a twinkling smile at Jenny. "Agent."

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted. "That's my director! Go find your own!"

"Can't you see I'm a little _busy_ here?" the man asked, gesturing at Jenny.

"Who the hell are you?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, silly me! Please let me introduce myself," the man said. "Oh Mr. Sacks!" he called out.

Mr. Sacks, an African-American with a small beard, came up behind them.

"I steal from the rich and give to the needy," the man sang.

Sacks sang, "Takes a wee percentage."

"But I'm not greedy! I rescue pretty damsels, from trees they fell!"

"Monsieur Fornell!"

This Fornell guy started snapping. He and Sacks started doing some weird tap dancing moves… which was weird. Jenny finally got enough of it and whacked him upside the head with her foot. He fell and hit his head against the rock, going unconscious.

Sacks immediately charged after her, attempting to take her down, but she quickly got rid of him as well, but not after he fired off a few bullets. A couple of other men came out of the bushes, and she easily took them down, jumping in the air and tackling a third one. Once she was satisfied that everyone was taken care of, she walked back over to Tony and Gibbs, brushing off some excess dirt on her skirt. She gave them a smile and continued on, humming slightly.

"That chick is crazy!" Tony whispered to Gibbs. He smirked and the two followed the director.

"Where did you learn that?" Gibbs asked, running up to walk beside Jenny.

"Oh, you know, when you're stuck in a warehouse with an assassin and nothing to do, you learn things you never thought you'd ever— oh my god, you've been shot!"

"What?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny pointed at his lower leg where a bullet was lodged. "Oh my god," she repeated.

"Oh, would you look at that," Gibbs said.

"I'm so sorry," Jenny said.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, catching up to them.

"Gibbs has been shot," Jenny said, staring at the bullet hole.

"What?" Tony asked, suddenly panicked. "Oh, no, Gibbs is gonna die!"

"Hey! Tony! If you want to help, go out in the woods and find me a red flower with blue thorns," Jenny said.

Tony nodded. "I'll save you, Gibbs!"

Jenny turned back to Gibbs, bending down to examine his leg. "I can see it. If I had something to grab onto it and pull it out, it'd be a lot easier."

"Would a knife help?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh… no, not really." Jenny got up and searched around where they were standing.

Tony walked through the woods, a bit jittery as he worried about what might happen to Gibbs.

"Right, red flower with green thorns— no, blue! Red flower with _blue _thorns," Tony muttered to himself. "This would be so much easier if I could see colors!" He heard Gibbs cry out in pain. He grabbed the nearest flower. "I'm coming, Gibbs!"

"Ow!" Gibbs cried out.

"This would be so much easier if you would hold still!" Jenny said, her patience wearing thin. She gave the bullet a final tug and it came out. "There's the little bugger."

Gibbs turned around quickly, forgetting that his leg was going to be a little sore. His step faltered and he fell against Jenny, sending them both tumbling to the ground, him on top of her. She gave an embarrassed smile, a blush creeping up her neck. He smiled back and felt his own cheeks getting hot.

"Ahem," Tony said from their left. They turned and saw him standing there with the red flower with blue thorns.

"I fell," Gibbs explained, quickly getting up. He held out his hand and helped Jenny up.

"If you guys wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask," Tony said, smiling to himself.

"Oh, c'mon, that's the last thing on my mind," Gibbs defended.

Tony noticed the blood dripping down from the back of his leg. "Is… is that blood?" He gave a bit of a waver and fainted. Jenny ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"He's fine," Gibbs said.

Once Jenny was satisfied that Gibbs was right, she looked at his wound. "We need something to wrap this up in."

Gibbs tore off the sleeve of his shirt. "This work?"

Jenny looked at it for a second before taking it. "Yeah, that's perfect." She wrapped it around his leg and helped keep him steady. Together, the two of them carried Tony along until he became conscious again.

They arrived at a small abandoned hut. The sun was starting to set.

"Do you want to camp here for the night?" Gibbs asked, trying to be generous.

Jenny smiled. "Yeah, I'd love that."

Tony went out to find some firewood for the campfire.

"That's the headquarters," Gibbs said, pointing at a large building a few miles away.

"Vance is there?"

"Yep," Gibbs said. "I'm going to go find something for dinner."

"'Kay." Jenny sat down on a log and started to arrange some rocks in a circle for the fireplace.

Later, the two of them were eating dinner while Tony chased some butterflies around. "This is really good," Jenny commented.

"Thanks," Gibbs replied, smiling.

Jenny smiled back. She looked over at the headquarters. "I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night."

Gibbs looked over at her. "Maybe you can come visit me at my house sometime. I can cook all kinds of stuff. And you can see my boat that I'm building."

Jenny laughed. "I'd like that."

The two of them gazed longingly in each other's eyes before Tony popped up between them. "Isn't this romantic? Just look at that gorgeous sunset."

Jenny looked panicked. "Sunset?" She looked over at the sunset as it cast an orange glow around them. "Oh, no. It's late. I'd better be getting to bed." She gave a nervous chuckle and started walking to the small hut.

"I see what's going on here," Tony said. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

"Yes! That's exactly it! I'm just… terrified." Jenny got up to the door and opened it. She looked back at Gibbs. "Good night." She gave him a soft smile and walked into the hut.

"Night," Gibbs said as she closed the door. He sighed.

"Now I see what's really going on here," Tony said, smiling and walking with Gibbs to sit by the fire. "You two are digging on each other!"

"You're crazy, Tony," Gibbs said.

"I know."

"I'm just bringing her back to Vance."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said. "Just go in and tell her how you feel."

"And how would she react? She's a director, and I'm just a stupid agent." Gibbs started walking off. "I'm going to get more firewood."

Once the sun had set behind the horizon and everything was dark outside, Tony walked into the small hut. "Director? Director Shepard?" The place was completely dark, and it was starting to creep Tony out. "Where are you?" He looked around, but still couldn't find her. He heard creaking floorboards on the floor above him. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

All of a sudden, the ceiling a few feet away from Tony gave out and a figure came falling down, letting out a scream. Tony gave a cry of surprise. The figure stood up, and Tony saw the gun that was holstered to the figure's waist.

"Ahh! Agent!" he yelled.

"Shh! Tony!" the figure said in a feminine voice. "It's me, Tony," she said, walking up to him.

Tony recognized her immediately once she was up close. "Director? What happened to you? You're… you're…"

"An agent, I know!" Jenny cried out. She walked over to a chair and sat down, holding her face in her hands. She looked back up with Tony. "I've been this way for as long as I can remember."

"I've never seen you like this before!"

"It only happens when the sun goes down. _By night one way, by day another. This shall be the norm, until you find true love's first kiss, then take true love's form_," Jenny recited.

"That's beautiful! I didn't know you wrote poetry."

"It's a curse! When I was little, a Marine cursed me. Every night I become _this_. This horrible stupid agent. I was locked away in the warehouse to wait for true love to come and rescue me. That's why I have to marry Vance before the sun sets tomorrow and he sees me."

"I'm not going to lie," Tony said. "You're a bit different as an agent. But hey, you're only like this at night. Gibbs is like this 24/7," Tony said, sitting beside her.

"I'm a director, and this is not how directors are supposed to be!"

"Why are you going to marry Vance, anyway?"

"Because, only true love's kiss can break the spell."

"Well… you're an agent. And Gibbs is. You've got a lot in common."

Jenny looked over at him. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs started walking up to the hut, figuring out how he'd tell Jenny his true feelings. He had some orchids in his hand; she had told him they were her favorite. "Listen, Jen, I… uh… How's it going? I'm fine, thanks for asking.. uh.. no, no," Gibbs sighed. "I saw this flower and thought of you, because I know you like orchids, and it's pretty.. and… and you're pretty." Gibbs groaned. "Oh, what am I getting myself into?" He got up to the door and heard Tony and Jenny talking inside.

"Tony, who could ever love such a stupid person," Jenny was saying.

Gibbs' breath caught in his throat. Is that really how she thought of him?

"Director and agent just _don't_ go together," Jenny continued. "That's why I can't stay here with Gibbs."

Gibbs gasped. That was a blow to his ego. He dropped the orchids off at the door and stormed over to the fire, laying down beside it and attempting to go to sleep. When he tossed and turned too much, he figured he'd go and get Vance. By the time they got back, it'd be morning, and he could go back to his house and live out his life _away_ from Jenny.

"Don't you see, Tony?" Jenny asked, not aware that Gibbs was standing outside the door just a few seconds ago. "It's the only way to break the curse."

"Can't you just at least tell Gibbs the truth?" Tony asked.

"No! Promise you won't tell!"

"I promise," Tony said. "But don't come crying to me when this thing gets completely screwed up." Tony got up and left the hut, muttering about how he would need some major therapy after this.

Jenny watched him walk over to the fire. Where was Gibbs? She noticed some orchids at her feet, and she picked them up. Had he left these for her? She picked off the petals, saying she'd tell him or she wouldn't.

She plucked off the last petal. "I tell him," she said, smiling. She opened up the door. "Gibbs!" The sun was shining brightly, and she was turned back into a director.

**A/N: Well… rather abrupt ending. But hey, that was a super long chapter. The longest I've ever written. It's amazing!!! Next chapter might be the last… or it'll be the second to last. I'm not sure. Did you like the guest appearances of Fornell and Franks? I had quite a lot of amusement writing this. Thanks for reading! Please review now! //_^**

**REVIEWS:**

**Myrle16 = Well, I knew that. I was just wondering if you meant it in that way or another way, because my friend uses "hinky" to mean something completely different. **

**Levana Fay = That's pretty much what happens. Shh....**

**BellaWriterChic = I'm going to be doing that, too, trust me!!! :D**

**black widow mistress = why thank you!!! **


	7. True Love

**Chapter Seven: True Love **

Jenny noticed Gibbs stalking up through the field up to the small hut. "Gibbs!" she shouted out to him.

He stalked by her, a grim look on his face. She looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

She looked hurt by his tone of voice. "I have.. I have something to tell you."

"You don't have to say anything, Director!" Gibbs snapped. "I heard enough last night."

"You heard what I said?" Jenny asked, a little happy that she didn't have to repeat it to him but still upset at the way he was acting.

"Every last word." Gibbs sat down on the stairs to the hut.

"I thought you'd understand."

"Oh, I understand. Like you said, 'who could love such a stupid person.'"

"I… I thought that wouldn't matter to you."

"Well it does!" Gibbs shouted. He looked behind Jenny as a Mercedes pulled up. "Ah, here he is."

Jenny turned to see the driver get out and open up the back door of the car. An African-American with a mustache and a toothpick in his mouth stepped out. Tony, who was lying a few feet away asleep, woke up and gasped. "What is this?"

"Director Jennifer Shepard," the man said, smiling.

"As promised," Gibbs said. "Now hand it over!"

The man sighed, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Very well, Jethro. The deed to your house, cleared out, as agreed." Gibbs walked over and took it from his hands. "Now go, before I change my mind." He returned his attention to Jenny, his expression back to happy and nice. "Forgive me, Director, for startling you, but you have startled me, for I have never seen such a beautiful person. I am Director Vance."

"Director Vance?" Jenny repeated. "No, forgive me, for I was just saying a short farewell." She gestured to Gibbs, who was slowly walking off.

"You don't have to waste your manners on an agent," Vance said. "It's not like it has feelings."

Gibbs stopped in his tracks slightly and tilted his head over his shoulder a bit to listen to what Jenny and Vance were saying. Tony was still frozen in his spot.

"You're right," Jenny said, glaring at Gibbs. "It doesn't."

"Beautiful Director Shepard," Vance said, kneeling down on one knee. "Flawless Director, I ask your hand in marriage. Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?"

Jenny gave a quick, longing look at Gibbs. He had a sad look on his face, but why did she care? He deserved it after being so rude to her. She looked back at Vance, smiling. "Director Vance, I accept. Nothing would make—"

"Excellent!" Vance shouted, standing up. "We must be getting back now, for we must make plans for tomorrow's wedding!"

"Tomorrow?" Jenny gasped. "Uh… why don't we get married today, before the sun sets?"

"Anxious, are we?" Vance asked, smiling. "You're right. The sooner the better." He looked over at the driver. "Eli, round up some guests! Ari, get the band and the caterer!" He took Jenny's hand in his. "Come, my bride, we must get back and get ready!"

"Farewell, dear Agents!" Jenny called after Gibbs and Tony. She got in the car with Vance and they drove off.

"Gibbs, what are you doing?" Tony asked, running up to him. "You're letting her get away!"

"So?" Gibbs asked.

"Listen, there's something about her that you don't know about," Tony said. "I talked to her last night —"

"I know!" Gibbs shouted. "You two are just such great pals, aren't you? Well you know what? Why don't you go and follow _her _home?"

"I want to go with you, Gibbs," Tony said, his voice softer because of how much Gibbs' comment hurt.

"I told you, you're not coming home with me! I live alone! Me, my house! With just me, my boat, and my bourbon! Me! Nobody else! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying agents like you!"

Tony nearly jumped back. "But, I thought—"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong!" With that, Gibbs stormed off in the direction of his house.

"Gibbs," Tony whispered.

Tony walked over to a rock, sitting down beside it, his back leaned up against it. He sighed, his head in his hands as he thought about his conversation— if you could call it that— with Gibbs. Tony wasn't pathetic, was he? Yeah, he admits, he is annoying at times. His mother had always said that kind of thing. But… but pathetic?

He heard a soft crying from the other side of he rock. He stood up and looked around the rock to see Ziva. He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he gave her a soft smile. She smiled back and leaned her head up against his shoulder.

At least someone cared about him.

Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. She had on her white wedding dress that the lady had fitted her with. She thought she looked nice in it. She was excited at the prospect of marrying someone and getting rid of the stupid curse that damn Marine gave her. But… but she didn't want to marry Vance. He seemed like an okay guy, but he was really cruel to Gibbs. And she didn't like people being cruel to Gibbs, even if she was earlier. It was hypocritical. He started it, though. Why wouldn't he understand that she became an agent at night? Why? If anything, _he_ was the hypocrite.

She threw the vail over face, hiding it from the rest of the world. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Gibbs put down the sander and took a swig of his bourbon. He couldn't believe what had happened. He risked his ass to get that stupid director home and fell in love with her, only to have her rip his heart out and smash it into bits on the ground. Why the hell did his life have to be like this?

He picked up the sander again and was about to start sanding his boat again when he heard a knocking at his door. Who the hell could be visiting? Most people knew to just come right in. He sighed, getting up and walking up the stairs to answer the door.

He opened up the door to see Tony there. "Tony?" he asked, surprised he was at his house. "What are you doing here?"

Tony looked almost livid. "I'm here to give you a piece of my mind!"

Gibbs sighed. "Look, Tony, I—"

Tony interrupted him. "You know what? With you it's always me, me, me… well guess what! Now it's my turn! So you just _shut up_ and listen! You are mean to me, you insult me, and you don't appreciate anything I do! You're always pushing me around, or pushing me away!"

"If I treated you _so_ bad, why did you come here?" Gibbs asked.

"Because that's what friends do! They _forgive each other_!"

Gibbs softened up his tone. "You're right, Tony, I forgive you. For stabbing me in the back!" He slammed his door in Tony's face.

Tony groaned, shouting out to Gibbs. "You're so wrapped up in your past and your stupid boat that you're afraid to admit your own feelings!"

"Go away!"

"See? You're doing it again, just like you did to Jenny! And all she did was like you, maybe even love you!"

"Love me?" Gibbs shouted from inside. "She said I was stupid! A dumbass agent! I heard the two of you talking."

"She wasn't talking about you. She was talking about… uh.. somebody else."

Gibbs opened up the door slowly, his voice soft again. "She… wasn't talking about me? Well then who was she talking about?"

"I'm not saying anything. I mean, hey, you don't want to listen. Right?" Tony started to walk away.

"Tony," Gibbs said. Tony turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I am just a stupid, dumbass agent. Can you forgive me?"

Tony smiled. "That's what friends are for." He engulfed Gibbs in a hug.

Gibbs was slightly startled by this, but he hugged Tony back. When he withdrew, Gibbs asked, "So what did Jenny say about me?"

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?" Tony asked.

Gibbs thumped his head. "The wedding! We'll never make it in time!"

"That's where you're wrong, buddy boy," Tony said. He looked over his shoulder, whistling loudly.

Gibbs heard the sound of a motor as a motorcycle with a passenger cart came into view, Ziva driving. She smiled at them. Gibbs laughed. Tony quickly ran over, kissed Ziva on the cheek, and hopped onto the motorcycle behind her, his hands at her waist. He gestured for Gibbs to sit in the passenger cart thing. Gibbs glared at Tony, but he managed to fit himself into it. They took off down the road.

By the time they got to the wedding, Gibbs was feeling nauseous from Ziva's driving.

The minister started talking. "People of D.C., we gather here today to bear witness to the union—"

Jenny cleared her throat, looking at the sun as it set. "Could we just skip ahead to the 'I do's'?"

Vance chuckled. He looked at the minister. "Go on."

Ziva stopped the motorcycle and Tony and Gibbs got off. The guards at the door came running after them, their guns drawn. Tony looked over at Ziva. "Go have some fun," he said. "If we need you, I'll whistle."

Ziva smiled and set off to do God knows what to the guards, distracting them while Gibbs and Tony ran through the doors.

"I object!" Gibbs called out, just as Jenny and Vance were about to kiss.

"Gibbs?" Jenny whispered.

Gibbs ran down the aisle, ignoring all the gasps from people as they watched the agent interrupt the ceremony.

"Now what does he want?" Vance grumbled.

"Hey, everyone!" Gibbs said nervously, waving at the people. "I love D.C. Don't you?"

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, furious with him.

"It's rude enough being _alive_ when nobody wants you," Vance said in a sour tone.

"Jenny," Gibbs said, interrupting him and looking at the redhead. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, NOW you want to talk?" Jenny scoffed. "Well, you're a little late for that, so if you'll excuse me." She leaned over to Vance, about to kiss him again when Gibbs interrupted… again.

"You can't marry him!"

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"Because…. because he only wants to marry you so he can be the director of the world."

"What?" Vance asked. "Jenny, don't listen to him."

"He's not your true love!"

"And what do you know about true love?" Jenny asked.

"Well…. uh… I…" Gibbs trailed off, getting ever so slightly mesmerized by her beauty as the glistening rays of the sun hit her red hair.

Vance started laughing. "Oh, this is good. The agent has fallen in love with the director!" He continued laughing, and the whole group of guests laughed as well.

Gibbs bent his head down in shame while everyone laughed. Jenny spoke to him softly as the laughter continued. "Gibbs… is this true?"

"Who cares?" Vance asked, suddenly outraged. "This is ludicrous! Jenny, we are just a kiss away from happily ever after. Now kiss me!" He pursed his lips slightly.

Jenny looked at the sunset as it sank below the mountains on the horizon. "_By night one way, by day another_. I wanted to show you sooner, Gibbs." She walked over to the windows, letting the last rays of the sun hit her body.

She was absorbed in some sort of shining light. The whole crowd was gasping. When the light faded, she was wearing an agent's outfit and had a gun holstered to her waist. She looked at Gibbs and gave a tentative smile. The crowd was completely taken aback by this whole thing.

"Well…" Gibbs said. "This is a surprise."

"Ugh, it's hideous!" Vance said. "Guards, I order you to get them out of my sight! Now!"

"Gibbs!" Jenny called out as Eli and another guard took ahold of her. She reached out her hand for his, but she was taken back. He managed to fend for himself, trying to escape and get to Jenny, but there were too many guards. He was caught and held tightly, along with Jenny.

"This hocus-pocus changes nothing," Vance said. "This marriage is binding, and that makes me the prime director!"

"No! Gibbs!" Jenny called out, knocking out a few guards.

"And as for you, my wife," Vance sneered, holding a gun to her head. "I'll have you locked back up in that warehouse for the rest of your days!"

"No, Jenny!" Gibbs yelled. He got a hand free and whistled. Just a few seconds later, Ziva burst through the window with a gun. She barely even aimed before she took the shot, the bullet ramming through Vance's heart and ending his life.

"Nobody move!" Tony said, coming through the window as well to stand beside Ziva. "I've got an assassin and I'm not afraid to use her!"

The guards quickly backed away from Gibbs and Jenny before running off. The crowd, stunned by all this, started to clap and cheer, thankful for Vance to be gone.

"Go ahead, Gibbs," Tony said softly, smiling at him.

Gibbs smiled back before turning to Jenny. "Jenny?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I… I love you," he said.

Jenny gasped. "Really?" When Gibbs nodded, she said, "I love you, too."

Gibbs smiled, taking her in his arms and kissing her. The light around her started to shine again and she was pulled out of Gibbs' grasp. The light shined brighter than ever before she was let back down again, landing on the floor softly. Gibbs ran over to her. "Jenny?"

She got up and looked herself over. "I… I don't understand. I'm supposed to be a director again."

"You'll always be a director to me," Gibbs said, kissing her again.

Tony sniffled. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry." Ziva took his hand in hers and smiled at him while the crowd "Awed." Everything was how it was supposed to be.

**A/N: I really DO suck at endings. Wow. I feel pitiful. Anyway, the next chapter is, of course, the wedding. And if you guys really want me to, I'll spoil you with a karaoke thing like they had at the end of Shrek. Please review and I'll consider it! ^_^**

**Special Agent Stace = Thanks!! And of course I remembered the orchids. :D**

**Myrle16 = .... I did write about the rescue. It's chapter five.... **

**DimplesGirl = thanks!!! I'm glad you read this. :D**

**black widow mistress = thanks so much!!!**

**Levana Fay = Thanks for the review!! And I'm not sure; if I did, Tony would be a better Puss than Donkey... any suggestions for Puss?? **


	8. The Wedding

**Chapter Eight: The Wedding**

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales_

Jenny and Gibbs shared their binding kiss while the band played. Everyone clapped and cheered while the song continued and the happy couple smiled.

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me_

_That's the way it seemed_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

Gibbs and Jenny ran to the car awaiting them. They shared another kiss as the crowd of agents continued cheering.

_And then I saw her face_

_Now I'm a believer_

_Not a trace of doubt in my mind_

_I'm in love, ooh-ahh_

Jenny turned her back to the crowd and through the bouquet of orchids over her head. It flew through the air. Hollis and Kate started pushing each other out of the way to try and catch it as it came flying towards them, but Ziva held out her hand and caught the bouquet, handing it over to Tony, who blushed. He looked sheepishly over at Jenny and Gibbs, smiling.

_I'm a believer_

_I couldn't leave her if I tried_

Gibbs and Jenny's car pulled away, but the party didn't stop.

"God bless us, everyone," Abby said on her crutches as she stood hand in hand with McGee.

"C'mon, y'al!" Tony shouted into the microphone. "Then I saw her face. Now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love." He gave Ziva a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing his singing. "I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried." The rest of the agents started up a kick line. "Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, oh, I'm a believer! I'm believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, yeah! Sing it with me!" The crowd sang with Tony.

Agents Lee, Langer, and some agent started breakdancing on the ground while they sang.

"I believe!"

"I'm a believer."

"I believe!"

"I'm a believer."

_And then all lived happily ever after. The end. _

**A/N: Nice ending for once. Really short, I know, but it was a short scene in the movie as well. Thanks so much for reading, and I guess I'll spoil you with a little karaoke party… but with the same songs most likely. Except for a couple of people. If anybody would like to make any suggestions, I am more than willing to compensate. Thanks for sticking with me through this story!! And I'm not doing a sequel, so don't even ask!!!**

**Special Agent Stace = thanks for the review!! And thanks for sticking with me throughout the story!**

**Myrle 16 = Here's the wedding!!! I'll add some more McAbby into the karaoke part. **

**writingfreak145 = sorry... I have to do the karaoke.. :( I already promised all the other readers, plus I already wrote it. Just don't read it if you don't want to. **

**Yoto-Ziva-Blye = Ducky and Abby are mingling in and out. **

**telainoflorien = thanks so much!!!**

**black widow mistress = actually, the karaoke is NEXT chapter. I have to make a couple of last minute touches. **

**Levana Fay = thanks!!! But I don't think I'll do a sequel. Sorry! **


	9. Epilogue: Karaoke Party

**Epilogue: Karaoke Party!**

"Hi everybody!" Gibbs said to the crowd. "Welcome to the Gibbs in the Boat Karaoke Dance Party! I'm going to take it down a little bit with one of my personal favorites." Gibbs stared at Jenny while singing. "I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes. My heart skips a beat girl I feel so alive. Please tell me baby if all this is true. 'Cause deep down inside all I wanted was you. Oh, makes me wanna dance. Oh, it's a new romance. Oh, I look into your eyes. Oh, best years of our lives."

Jenny interrupted. "Everything looks bright standing in your light. Everything feels right, what's left is out of sight. What's a girl to do? I'm telling you you're on my mind. I wanna be with you 'cause you're standing next to me. It's like wow. And all your kisses seem to set me free. It's like wow."

"Yeah!" Tony shouted. "I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and the round thing in your face you get—"

"Feelings," Ari cut in.

"It's fun to stay at the YMCA!" Fornell and Sacks sang. "It's fun to stay at the YMCA!"

"Do you really want to hurt me?" Abby sang, putting on her cutest face. "Or do you really want to make me cry?"

"Who let the dogs out?" Kort sang.

"Who, who, who?" Lee, Langer, and some other agent sang.

"Let's get up and dance to the music!" Tony sang.

Everyone joined in. "Dance to the music, dance to the music!"

"All we need is a drummer," Palmer sang.

"For people who only need a beat," McGee finished. "Yeah!"

"C'mon, break it down pretty girl," Tony said as Jenny slammed out a drum solo. "Ari, my man!" s

"I don't have some volume," Ari sang.

"So that the dancers just won't lie," Abby sang.

"You might like to hear my organ," Gibbs sang.

"I said a ride Sally ride!" Tony sang.

Everyone got in again. "I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life. Dance to the music! Dance to the music!"

"Hey, Palmer, you wanna watch that scalpel, man?"

**A/N: Just a cute autopsy thing at the end. That we extremely short, but it's the best I could do. Sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong. You can't understand a thing Thelonius (or in this case Ari) is singing, and they don't have English subtitles. I put on the Spanish subtitles and it had something that looked like 'volume' so that's what I'm using. Again, thank you guys for reading and reviewing!!! And if you really care to know, I'm make a McAbby story based on Cinderella. So yeah. **

**Songs: **

**Gibbs = Best Years of Our Lives by the Baha Men**

**Jenny = It's Like Wow! by Lesley Carter**

**Tony = Like A Virgin by Billy Steinberg**

**Ari = Feelings by Morris Albert and Louis Gaste**

**Fornell and Sacks = YMCA by Henri Belolo, Jacques Morali and Victor Willis.**

**Abby = Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? by Michael Craig, Roy Hay, Jonathan Moss, and George O'Dowd **

**Kort, Lee, Langer, and that other guy = Who Let the Dogs out by the Baha Men**

**Everyone (solos included) = Dance to the Music by Sylvester Stewart/ Happy Together by Alan Lee Gordon and Gary Bonner**

**REVIEWS:**

**LittleHogwartsGirl = thanks!!!**

**melzdog123 = thanks for the review, but I can't do a sequel!!**

**black widow mistress = thanks so much!!! **


End file.
